shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Franky5
Welcome Hi, welcome to One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Franky5 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Swashbuckling Pirates meeting the Skyline Pirates xD Hey!! I'm glad you like my stories!! theres gunna be alot more where that came from!! Also i would love for yours and my crew to meet up!! if they did id want Nova to be an inspiration!! OR show them his power XP theyre matching would depend on whether it is before or after the time skip . . . if its before they would have a possibility of matching the skyline's but if its after then there might be a huge difference lol I would love for them to meet anyway!! 1NF3RNO 00:38, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks man!! I feel really happy knowing that!! Looking forward to when your crew is ready? what should the plot for the two crews meeting be? 1NF3RNO 00:47, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Sound's good! Whichever you'd like man!! if its a visit to north blue it would just be Nova though , , , lol. Soooo im guessing grand line!! maybe he and crew could show up toward's the end of their journey in the grand line? being the reason they split up to train?? as in Nova could show them the difference in power and show them they need to train more to survive into the new world?? 1NF3RNO 01:08, June 5, 2011 (UTC) That sounds good!! We can have it that way but if its one on ones you need 10 crew members! :P i guess your doctor/sniper would vs leo and if you dont have 10 crew members they could try and fight Nova 1 on 1 at first but then see that they need to help there captain and then try to defeat him altogether but get defeated . . . lol but either way it sounds good!! 1NF3RNO 01:17, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Thats sounds like an AWESOME crew mate!! Also how about Mountain Mike vs Mako being shipwright vs Shipwright xD and then the rest fight Nova Blade? 1NF3RNO 01:40, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Sound's good man!! So it's : Nova Blade vs Jack, Alpha D and Connery Drake vs Dorsalo Leo vs Swamp Fox Mountain Mike vs Mako an if there is a guy with the anchor anchor fruit he could fight Silver? xD 1NF3RNO 02:05, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Sound's Good!! As for time and place it would be just as your crew are finishing the 1st part of the grand line and arriving at sabaody archipalego, :P 1NF3RNO 02:43, June 5, 2011 (UTC) I would love to!! although seeing as i dont know all of the charactes personalities properly i guess it would be better for you to write the story and then for me to do my usual and just edit places ( for example : Lucifer meets Nova, Shiro Kain vs Nova Blade!! The Sun vs The Wind!! ) if thats alright with you man!! it'd be a great chance to display your skills in writing stories :P 1NF3RNO 12:48, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Well apart from those guys the only ones left are Bane, Primo, Rose and Scarlett. You could have them shopping or something to do with supplies? and sound's good man!! Each could fall of the swashbuckle pirates could fall one by one and once they fall they disappear the last to fall could be the captain, and the reason they disappear is because Rose uses her magic to warp them to their ship and when they all wake up Nova could be sat on the banister in front of the steering wheel thinga ma bob and he could tell them of why they lost etc etc << any of that sound any good? 1NF3RNO 17:40, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Sounds great dude! in the first part il just put in bits about what the skylines are doing if you like, and also can you place your signature at the end of your messages as you keep messaging me on other topics and i get confused lol xD Looking forward to this first part, take your time, think it through, and make it a hell of a good start!! XD 1NF3RNO 22:24, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Ship of FOOLS IMPORTANT MESSAGE!!!!! WE HAVE CAKE!!!! The cake is a lie!!!!! Bitch!! The Marine Election is over but too many users applied for the position of admiral! Plese vote for the user who you think can improve this SOF wiki for users like you!!! and help you along the way!!! CLICK THIS PHRASE!!! Messge Message sent through bot Your vote is expected hereUser_blog:FoolishMortalFOOL/ORGANIZATION_IS_NOW_ACTIVE_but..... Thanks:)--[[User:Roranoa zoro|'The WG-CinC!']] SOF wiki requires your presence at the Celebration blog afterwards....there will be cake for real.... KIDDING...please read whole message!!! .actually we need you to VOTE for another user for admiral.. You had vote for one but since some users ask more ofr the ability to vote for one, NOW YOU CAN VOTE FOR ONE MORE USER FOR ADMIRAL but....the another one than the one you already voted for... Please cast your other vote by REPLYING!!! to your comment that you had cast your 1st vote in Here's the link!! or...an attack...click if you dare....btw, I told Luffy you stole his meat..... GOMU GOMU NO JET GATLING GUN!!!!!!!!! New Message Message sent through bot Your vote is expected[[User_blog:Roranoa_zoro/Warlord_Election|'here']]. ::[[User:Roranoa zoro|'WG CinC!!']] dude duuude hey, who is this? Franky5 12:30, July 15, 2011 (UTC) yeah! sure dude! Putridas 22:21, July 18, 2011 (UTC) awesome sure thing dude!